Electrochemical processes are used in many manufacturing procedures to produce various results including metallic films, gaseous products, oxidized surfaces, and various chemical compounds as in certain chemical synthesis procedures. Many of these electrochemical procedures require electrodes which are stable, highly catalytic and long lasting. Electrodes play various roles in electrochemical processes. They may be used as anodes where product is produced (i.e., electrolytic production of chlorine) or as a counter-electrode for electroplating, etc. Indeed, for many processes, a non-consumable anode is required. Exemplary processes are electrodeposition of metals such as gold, nickel, copper, palladium, etc. Included in such processes is electrolytic formation of powdered metals such as powdered copper. Other exemplary processes are electrolytic loading of electrodes for batteries as, for example, in the production of nickel electrodes and cadmium electrodes for nickel-cadmium batteries.
Electrodes are useful for many other electrochemical processes. Certain compounds, especially organic compounds, are produced by electrochemical procedures where an inert or counter-electrode is used. Such an electrode may be either anode or cathode. Another exemplary use of electrodes is in fuel cells. Again, the electrode may be either anode or cathode.
Because of the extensive use of electrochemical procedures in manufacturing processes, it is highly advantageous to use electrodes which are both efficient and long lasting. Efficiency is advantageous not only to minimize power consumption, but also because it minimizes undesirable side reactions which are both costly and complicate many industrial processes. Minimizing power consumption also is advantageous because of the energy saved and the reduction in heat produced in industrial processes.
A variety of anodes have been described in the literature. Particular references are the following: U.S. Pat. No. 3,428,544 (Guiseppe Bianchi et al issued Feb. 18, 1969); U.S. Pat. No. 3,491,014 (Guiseppe Bianchi et al, issued Jan. 20, 1970); U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,445 (Guiseppe Bianchi, issued Oct. 26, 1971); and Extended Abstracts of the Electrochemical Society Spring Meeting, Seattle, Washington, May 21-26, 1978, Volume 78-1, pp. 1202-1205. Also of interest is a recently issued patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,783, issued Jan. 10, 1978, Okinaka et al).